1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical components and more particularly to an improved thermal and corrosion resistant positive locking connector device for electrical conduits.
2. Prior Art
Conduit connectors for various specialty applications, such as nuclear reactors, and high frequency microwave electronic components usually provide screw on engagement of the two portions of the connector. In many instances, although the applications in reality require protection of the conduits against weather and other corrosive conditions and against heat, the connectors are not designed to provide such protection. In many applications repeated movement of the connectors, as in use in vehicles or the like which undergo vibration results in loosening of the connector components, permitting thermal and corrosion access and eventually impairing the electrical connection provided by the connector. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, highly efficient conduit electrical conduit connector which positively locks in a simple manner and cannot be separated by vibration or movement. The connectors should be weatherproof, corrosion resistant and hermetically sealed and should be capable of being welded to stainless steel jacketed coaxial cables and the like. The connector should be adaptable for use in nuclear reactors, and in high frequency microwave components and the like.